


Песня про долгую и каменистую дорогу на Дублин

by C_z



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_z/pseuds/C_z
Summary: Брокоцентрик о буднях командира спецподразделения, в жизни которого оказывается неожиданно много Стива Роджерса.





	Песня про долгую и каменистую дорогу на Дублин

**Author's Note:**

> — Что тебе больше всего нравится в моей внешности?  
> — Не знаю... Всё нравится...  
> — Ну, когда на меня смотришь, что выделяется?  
> — Слюна.

Проследовав за Фьюри по скудно освещённому коридору незнакомой базы, Брок оказывается в спортзале на цокольном этаже и сразу понимает, зачем именно пёрся сюда в нерабочее время. Уже одно «Я временно определил вам в отряд новичка» наводит на размышления – обычно командир Страйка принимает такие решения сам. Но и спорить с непосредственным руководством дураков нет, конечно.  
Теперь же Брок смотрит на парня, обернувшегося к ним от боксёрской груши, и последняя деталь паззла занимает своё место, а шестерёнки в голове начинают со скрипом вращаться. Выходит, слухи не врали и даже не преувеличивали.  
– Капитан Роджерс, познакомьтесь с агентом Рамлоу, командиром отряда Страйк. С этой минуты переходите в его распоряжение.  
Брок пытается вспомнить, сколько лет было легенде Второй Мировой, когда он пропал, но не преуспевает в этом. Парню, разглядывающему его из-под насупленных бровей на вид не больше двадцати пяти, но три четверти века назад этот возраст уже был более чем сознательным, не то, что сейчас. И всё же выглядит Кэп на современные двадцать пять, и это не очень вяжется с героическим прошлым.  
Бинты, которые он сматывает с кулаков, измочалены. Разорванная груша на полу, судя по количеству песка, не первая. На белой футболке ни пятнышка пота. Неплохо гении своего поколения поработали над исходным материалом, восхищает.  
Броковы шесть футов живого роста заканчиваются на уровне Кэповой брови. Они пожимают друг другу руки, представляются по именам и ни разу их не используют.  
– Роджерс.  
– Рамлоу.

В Страйке нет никого моложе тридцати трёх. Ребята шепчутся, что у командира пунктик на возраст Христа, но в лицо его об этом никто не спрашивает. Отношение команды к Роджерсу с настороженного быстро меняется на опекающее, где и застревает намертво, несмотря на то, что ребята на вторую неделю видят его в условиях, приближённых к боевым. А может, благодаря тому, что видят. Рамлоу от этой всеобщей заботливости тоже перепадает: по утрам на его столе периодически оказывается кофе, а все заявки снабженцам делает вовремя кто-то, кто не он.  
Роджерс потрясающе быстро учится. С одного взгляда понимает, что подходить к Рамлоу, когда тот в паршивом настроении после разноса от Фьюри, не надо, потому что пошёл нахуй, даже если тебе очень надо, всё равно пошёл нахуй, хотя бы на полчаса. Отлично понимает, когда раздражает кого-то своим поведением, что не значит, что перестаёт. На восьмой рабочий день от его перевода в отряд Брок видит этого человека, родившегося в 1918, с простеньким планшетом в руках, на планшете открыт Гугл. На девятый планшета нет, Роджерс жмёт от груди вес, в полтора раза превышающий его собственную норму, с выражением сосредоточенного отчаяния. На двенадцатый кто-то прощён: то ли планшет, то ли Гугл, то ли двадцать первый век. На временных коллег из этой бури в стакане не выплёскивается ни капли.

За этими заметками натуралиста Брок чуть не пропускает день рождения Джона. А ведь Рамлоу ещё месяц назад обещал, что выбьет для ребят внеочередной выходной под это дело, чтобы всем отрядом завалиться в какой-нибудь клуб, можно с приставкой стрип, девочки поддерживают. С выходным проблем не возникает – то ли пиратская морда довольна проведёнными на той неделе операциями, то ли ему по счастливой случайности перепал утренний минет, но Страйк полным составом отпускают на всю пятницу. Походу в клуб ребята неожиданно предпочитают бейсбольный матч. Брок, конечно, знает причину, по которой его нервным отморозкам, прошедшим горячие точки, приспичило добровольно потолкаться во взбудораженной толпе, но ничего не говорит. Бейсбол так бейсбол. С командира выходной, а на что его потратить, решать, в общем, имениннику. Хотя, если бы кто спросил Брока, он бы сказал, что стрипклуб Роджерсу будет полезнее. Или ничего бы не сказал, поскольку это действительно не его дело.  
Команда, ради которой именинник притащил их на стадион, бездарно всирает, но это не повод отменять запланированные пиццу и пиво. Они сидят в умеренно освещённом, но очень дебильно оформленном кабаке, и, чтобы не дать глазам вытечь, Брок периодически останавливает взгляд на Роджерсе, который, как и во время матча, оказывается рядом. Это не очень удобно, и взгляд выхватывает как будто куски кадров: то локоть, то плечо, то ухо, то чёлку. Роджерс, видимо, подустал от всеобщей опеки, и жмётся к тому, кто не носится с ним, как курица с яйцом. Он это зря. Просто опека Брока выражается в пиздюлях, а этому ископаемому их выдать не за что: всё-то у него по графику, результаты для нормального человека запредельные, и без шапки он в мороз, блин, из дома не выйдет.  
Роджерс оборачивается и замечает направленный на него взгляд командира Страйка, но ничего не говорит, снова возвращаясь к размахивающему руками Джеку. Тот потрахивает Дженни из статистики, а потому является источником бесконечных баек о жизни ЩИТа. Например, о том, как на той неделе вычислили агента Моссада, и сливали ему всякую херню, новости одна глупее другой, принимая ставки на то, когда до него дойдёт. Жалко, так нельзя с агентами АНБ, конечно. Но если этих повыкуривать, того и гляди затребуют отчитываться за каждый чих. Казалось бы, Страйк – исполнители, и какое им дело? Но нелюбовь к разведке у них была коллективная, иррациональная и непобедимая.  
Брок переводит взгляд на Джона – тот изображает Фьюри, но учитывая, что он поддат и размахивает бутылкой, получается скорее Джек Воробей. Об этом ему и сообщает ржущая Айша, и добавляет:  
– ЭлДжей, обольёшь меня – я макну тебя мордой в соус.  
– ЭлДжей? – Спрашивает Роджерс. Как бы у Брока и как бы негромко, но после вырвавшегося у Айши обращения за столом воцаряется тишина, так что слышат все. И тут же кто-то уходит покурить, кто-то присоединяется к возникшему за дальним концом стола обсуждением. Брок отвечает, словно ничего не случилось:  
– Литтл Джей, Джон Маленький.  
Роджерс оглядывает именинника, не сильно уступающего ему в росте.  
– Весьма, эм, обосновано.  
– О, это ты просто Большого Джона не видел. И не увидишь уже. Мы потеряли его полгода назад.  
Ребята за столом над чем-то преувеличенно бодро ржут, а Роджерс протягивает руку, хлопает Брока по плечу и задерживает ладонь. Брок хочет объяснить ему, куда следует засунуть его сочувствие и участие, но что-то – то ли отголоски скорби, то ли алкоголь – спрашивает его: оно тебе надо? И взрыв не происходит.

Однажды Мэй приходит на тренировку бледная и с синяками под глазами, и Брок тут же понимает: случилось. Опять. Без слова подписывает ей два дня отгулов и отпускает с миром. Ребята вздыхают, смотрят кто сочувственно, кто осуждающе, и тоже ничего не говорят. Молодцы. Брок почти решает, что Роджерс тоже молодец, но не угадывает – тот хоть и сдержал своё любопытство в присутствии Мэй, но решил докопаться до него.  
Брок терпеливо объясняет про очередного её мальчика, про то, что рядом с ней никто из этих трепетных оленей в её вкусе не выдерживает дольше трёх месяцев, про то, что она напьётся, отоспится, успокоится и вернётся в строй. Роджерс, незаметно сошедшийся с его командой, предсказуемо закипает и рвётся всем объяснять, как надо жить. Сука, где у тебя кнопка выключения?  
– Роджерс, остынь. – Желаемого напора в голосе Брока не случается. – Люди живут так, как им нравится. И разгребают последствия такой жизни и своего личного выбора. У ЭлДжея пятеро детей от четырёх разных женщин из одного городка, судья охуела, пока принимала решение по алиментам. Айшу повязали с наркотой из-за девки, с которой она связалась в прошлом году. Хочешь рискнуть и спросить её об этом? Знаешь, что она тебе ответит? Что если бы ты видел ноги той девки, то понял бы, почему она ни на секунду не жалеет ни о сутках в участке, ни о том, что полгода после этой херни сидела без премии. И знаешь, что тебе скажу я? Что она права.  
– Действительно выдающиеся ноги? – поднимает бровь Роджерс.  
– Да хоть ноги, хоть руки, мля, не в ногах дело. Ну что толку с того, что она будет жалеть? По жопе она уже получила, опыт никуда не денется. Наёбываться она не перестанет, потому что ей так хочется. Только настроение себе изгадит на две недели вместо двух дней. Так что учись, блядь, пожалуйста, держать своё мнение при себе, Роджерс. Особенно когда дело тебя не касается. И попробуй для разнообразия понять, чего ты сам от жизни хочешь, а то болтаешься тут, как говно в проруби.  
Роджерс хмурится, кивает и молча уходит. То ли воспользовался советом, то ли просто переваривает, по нему ни понять, ни угадать. Но, судя по звукам ударов, раздающимся с нереальной для обычного человека частотой, всё-таки второе: об грушу Роджерс думает.

Закончив свой комплекс на сегодня, Брок просматривает результаты последнего медосмотра своих ребят и, несмотря на то, что следующий день будет рабочим, поддаётся философскому настроению на не-одиночество и пишет Рит. И тут его ждёт облом – эта безбашенная оторва, с которой они хорошо проводят время в горизонтальной плоскости уже лет десять, отвечает, что встретила «своего человека. И, Брок, не пиши мне больше. Это было очень здорово, спасибо, мне это больше не нужно». Прибрал же кто-то к рукам старую стерву. И вроде даже не обидно, хотя и неожиданно, но настроение на не-одиночество никуда не делось. У Кэрри наверняка дома этот её коп, и она так легко на ночь не сорвётся. Ехать в ночь на рабочий день за новыми знакомствами было откровенно лень, и Брок идёт путём сложным, но гарантированно приводящим к нужному результату. Он ловит Уотерса и напоминает тому, как пару месяцев назад спас его как минимум от выговора. Уотерс по мнению Брока обладает несколькими весьма привлекательными чертами: регулярно влипает в какую-то херню, знает, что за помощь надо платить, и приходится племянником заму начальника отдела по борьбе с организованной преступностью полицейского департамента Нью-Йорка. В общем, к семи мужа Кэрри дома гарантированно нет и не будет до утра, и, выбирая вино в супермаркете, Брок ей не пишет, а звонит.  
Кэрри не Рит, Брок и выбрал её в своё время именно ради этого приятного разнообразия. Но вот замена из неё выходит так себе. Засыпая уже в собственной постели, Брок понимает, что этой оторвы ему будет не хватать. Впрочем, не настолько, чтобы что-то менять в жизни. В конце концов, девочка могла просто нагуляться, и теперь вырастет в хорошую жену и мать семейства. Рамлоу себя в пасторальной картинке семейного быта не видел никогда, не видит и до сих пор.  
Во сне Брок плывёт подо льдом, бесконечно долго плывёт, не испытывая никаких трудностей с дыханием. Потом находит-таки выход на поверхность, всплывает и обнаруживает себя отменной коровьей лепёшкой. 

Фьюри вызывает его в пятницу в конце рабочего дня, видимо, чтобы все сразу поняли – пиздец. Подкрался, родимый. Не даёшь по себе соскучиться. Какого чёрта в Иран отправляется именно Страйк, хотя работа эта скорее для спецслужб, Брок не спрашивает – толку-то. Но он не отказался бы узнать, какие процессы к этому привели. Не в Иране, там как раз всё понятно. Хотя можно было в это и не лезть, британцы или немцы тоже следят за вопросом. Брока, как любого нормального человека, интересует то, что может повлиять на его дальнейшую жизнь. То есть, какого чёрта творится между спецслужбами, не пытаются ли из его отряда сделать межведомственную блядь, а если пытаются, то что с этого можно поиметь. Но о таких вещах у Фьюри не спросишь.  
Роджерс остаётся в Нью-Йорке, Брок посмотрел бы на Фьюри, объясняющего Капитану Америке, что его задание – учёный и его лаборанты. Которые, кстати, пока ничего еще не сделали. У Страйка четырнадцатичасовая готовность, операция серьёзная, ребята разъезжаются по домам. Джек ждёт эту свою из аналитического, а потому околачивает хуем груши в том, что по плану было тренерской, а по факту стало помесью кабинета и склада. Когда в бардачную, как они её называли, заявляется Роджерс, который уже час как отпущен на все четыре стороны вместе с отрядом, Роллинз бормочет что-то себе под нос и уходит. Брок раньше не замечал, что эти двое в напряжённых отношениях. Что за херня? Когда успели, блин?  
Роджерс стоит, уперев руки в бока, решительно и серьёзно смотрит на Брока и молчит. Брок не знает, что будет делать, если тот в лоб спросит о задании, потому что если поставить Роджерса против тяжёлого танка, у танка нет ни единого шанса, а сам он, будучи реалистом, понимает, что всей его выдержки хватит минут на пять. Но Роджерс тут вообще не за этим.  
– Ты мне советовал понять, чего я хочу. – Кэп отводит взгляд и запускает руку в волосы, но тут же, словно рывком, приходит в себя, выпрямляется и становится похожим на того себя с плакатов времен Второй Мировой. Интересно, у гражданских это его выражение лица тоже вызывает желание вытянуться по стойке смирно?  
– Так, давай без сраных танцев вокруг да около, у меня вылет через… – Брок смотрит на часы. – Уже через двенадцать часов, мне ещё детали операции дорабатывать.  
– Когда вернёшься, пойдёшь со мной на свидание?  
Сказать, что Брок охуевает, значило бы передать где-то десятую часть его удивления. Вообще он неплохо соображает в критических ситуациях, иначе не был бы командиром отряда. Но Роджерс от обычной критической ситуации далёк так же, как сам Брок от понятия охуения. Рамлоу медленно вдыхает, ещё медленнее выдыхает и старается расслабить сжатые в кулаки ладони. Получается не сразу.  
Роджерс молча смотрит на него, выпятив подбородок, и эта поза только подчёркивает, что смотрит он сверху вниз. Ох. Запавших на него девиц Броку приходилось наставлять на путь истинный, но ни одна из них не была его коллегой – вопрос принципа – и ни одна из них не попадала у него в категорию «свои», кого надо беречь. А Роджерс почему-то попадает. Брок ещё раз вздыхает, щёлкает чайником и машет Роджерсу, чтобы тот садился. Рамлоу готов к тому, что он сдуется и сбежит, но Кэп послушно разгребает вещи с указанного стула и опускается на него. Ни шагу назад, да-да. Каков будет ваш положительный ответ? Брок делает Роджерсу ту красную бурду, которая относится к чаю только потому, что для неё нет отдельного слова, а себе варварски заваривает молотый кофе в чашке.  
– Ну, рассказывай. – Роджерс молчит. – Давай начнём с того, что я такого сделал, что ты решил, что я заинтересован?  
Судя по растерянности, мелькающей на лице, Роджерс рассматривает вопрос с какой-то совершенно другой стороны. Броку нестерпимо хочется заржать, но это не та ситуация, в которой смех может разрядить обстановку, и он держится.  
– Ладно, проехали. С чего ты решил, что тебе нужен именно я?  
– Ты мне нравишься.  
– Об этом я как-то догадался. Но ты не понял вопроса, Роджерс. С чего ты взял, что у нас что-то получится? Как ты себе это представляешь? Три обязательных свидания, полгода секса то на моей, то на твоей территории, а потом мы съедемся и заведём собаку?  
– Как захочешь. Обо всём можно договориться.  
– Роджерс, я знаю, ты можешь переупрямить кого угодно, но сейчас просто услышь меня. Я не по этой части. И я сейчас не только про мужиков в койке, хотя и не по этой тоже, да. Я про свидания, отношения и прочую херню. Есть люди, которым просто этого не нужно. Ещё один плюс двадцать первого века – для удовлетворения потребностей организма не надо ввязываться в эти сомнительные блудняки, можно просто ко взаимному удовольствию трахаться без всяких обязательств. Не похоже, что это твой вариант, но мой – однозначно.  
– И со мной ко взаимному удовольствию без обязательств ты не хочешь?  
– Бинго! Всё-таки ты, Роджерс, не баба.  
– Люди по своей природе бисексуальны, – между бровей ложится упрямая вертикальная складка.  
– О-о-о, а это ты хорошо обжился в интернете. Только, знаешь, я уважаю права секс-меньшинств, все дела, но в такую хуйню верить – нет уж, увольте. Люди разные, Роджерс. Кто-то ебёт ослов, а кто-то кончает только привязанный чулками к батарее. Бесполезно хотеть от людей, чтобы они стали теми, кем не являются.  
– Я тебя услышал. – Складка между бровей никуда не делась.  
– Мне жаль, Роджерс. Мне правда жаль, что ты выбрал неподходящую кандидатуру. Учти, следующего претендента на твою постель тебе придётся представить всему отряду. Эти няньки тебя так просто не отпустят в этот страшный современный мир.  
– Ну видишь, как ты своим отказом усложняешь мне жизнь? – отшучивается тот, привычным жестом жмёт Броку руку на прощание и выходит. Рамлоу смотрит на файлы по предстоящей операции, но буквы и цифры плывут у него перед глазами, закручиваясь против часовой стрелки. Он встаёт и идёт курить.

Операция в Иране превращается в ёбаный ад. Не то чтобы она изначально запланирована как лёгкая прогулка, но всё, что может пойти по пизде, идёт. Координаты оказываются примерными. Пока команда выходит на позиции, к хорошо укрытому научному центру подъезжает два грузовика военных и, судя по машинке покруче, какая-то местная шишка. Связи с Фьюри нет. Исходя из уровня приоритетности задания, Рамлоу отдаёт приказ о штурме, несмотря на изменившиеся обстоятельства. Как любой нормальный мужик о сексе, он каждые семь секунд думает о том, какого хуя они делают работу ЦРУ.  
И неплохо делают, Брок это понимает, но простреленное бедро Айши, сломанные рёбра Тома, уже вставшее солнце и почти тридцать миль по пустыне до схрона не дают ему насладиться триумфом команды. Сам он отделывается синяками на всю спину – слава лёгкому бронику. Пока Баз возится с перевязкой раненых, Брок перераспределяет содержимое их рюкзаков на остальных, опустошая ещё и рюкзак ЭлДжея – Айшу они понесут по очереди. Сами рюкзаки Мэй скатывает и цепляет к себе на пустующие стропы утяжек. Всё по инструкции, никаких следов. Оружие у них для этой операции – первое по популярности в регионе, протекторы повторяют рисунок подошв форменной обуви местных военных. Такая безликость, по мнению Брока, выдаёт исполнителя не хуже подписи, но инструкции его командой соблюдаются неукоснительно.  
До схрона они добираются ближе к следующему рассвету. Дважды по пути им приходится прикинуться ветошью, заслышав стрёкот вертолёта, оба раза прокатывает. На самую жару они устраивают привал, потому что сделать пару шагов, не потеряв ориентацию в пространстве, нереально. Идти по пустыне в темноте – тоже то ещё испытание, но никто, конечно, не возражает, даже если хочет. В целом все просто радуются, что им достались солончаки, а не пески. Брок, около половины третьего взявший на закорки накачанную обезболивающим по самые брови Айшу, прокручивает в голове привязавшиеся строчки песни, услышанной от уличного музыканта. Что-то там про Венерианский крейсер. Геймерская херня какая-то, Брок такого времяпрепровождения не понимает, хотя знает, что пара человек из его команды сидят на этой ерунде. Они не похожи на задротов, которым бы это подходило. Ну, на таких прыщавых вечных подростков, в очочках и футболках с непонятными надписями или супергеройской символикой.  
Сомнительная логика свободно текущей мысли в край заёбанного человека приводит Брока к вопросу о том, кого же им притащит теперь Роджерс на знакомство с родителями. Это должен быть очень крепкий и ебанутый чувак, чтобы пройти такую проверку. И очень крепко повёрнутый на Роджерсе, а не на идее сверхчеловека и национального символа в своей постели. Да, кем бы он ни был, Броку беднягу уже было жалко.  
Из схрона их забирают на четвёртый день, всего за шестнадцать часов до того, как отряд планирует начать эвакуацию по плану Б. Несёт от них, как от недельной выдержки помойки у кабака, в замкнутом пространстве джета это ощущается ещё хуже, чем в продуваемом схроне. За штурвалом кто-то из штабных, имени его Брок не помнит, но не успевает даже спросить – тот протягивает ему планшет, и Рамлоу понимает, что привыкает к состоянию охуевания. На планшете новости по атаке читаури.

Песня про венерианский крейсер не идёт у него из головы. Брок даже находит её на ютьюбе в каком-то приличном качестве и пару раз слушает. Инопланетяне, блядь. Асгардские боги, нахуй. До всего этого дерьма мир казался Броку местом попроще и попонятнее. По операции он отчитывается Фьюри и главе разведки – что же у вас там происходит, сукины дети?! – сразу по прибытии, а потом оформляет больничные на реабилитацию Айше и Тому, выбивает остальным лишний день на отлежаться, и с выходных выходит, уже чувствуя себя человеком.  
Роджерса не видать, но и приказ о его переводе в Страйк никогда не существовал официально, так что новостью это для Брока не становится. Зато новостью становится то, что кофе ему всё это время таскал Кэп, и заявки снабженцам, видимо, делал он же. Ну, если только это не был неожиданно внимательный Том, Айша с бумагами и формами работать не умела никогда. Подтупливая после долгих выходных, ближе к концу рабочего дня Брок дотаскивает себя до медблока, пропускает мимо ушей все нотации на тему отношения к собственному здоровью, получает какой-то животворительный укол в плечо и ждёт выписку, которую надо подшить в отчёт. Ребят своих он, конечно, к медикам загнал сразу по прилёту, так что данных не хватает только по его состоянию. За тонкой дверью, ведущей в соседний кабинет, раздаётся голос медсестрички, ставившей ему укол:  
– Ой, девочки, у него такая задница! – С придыханием сообщает она собеседницам. От собеседниц слышатся смешки и вздохи. Брок, ухмыляясь, натягивает футболку, но разговор продолжается, и вовсе не о нём.  
– У этих ягодиц должно быть собственное имя. – Произносит гнусавый и очень высокий голос, кажущийся из-за этих особенностей в два раза громче остальных. – Капитан Америка и его Сладкие булочки.  
– Звёзды и Полосы!  
– Свобода и Равенство!  
От хохота за дверью трясутся стёкла, а ведь там собрались всего четыре молоденькие девицы.  
– Чип и Дейл, – про себя усмехается Рамлоу. – Потому что, сука, спешат на помощь.  
Обсуждай они Роллинза, ЭлДжея, да кого угодно из его ребят, Брок рассказал бы объекту обсуждения, пару раз подъебнул бы его по этому поводу да и забыл. Но Роджерс… Рамлоу видел записи того, как Кэп разъёбывает щитом инопланетян, разлетающихся, как кегли. Он понимает, что Роджерс – большой мальчик и не нуждается в няньках, и видит, что в двадцать первом веке тот уже отлично справляется сам. И всё равно как-то обидно, что ли. Вот за это потреблядское к нему отношение. Да, чуваку, с которым Кэп в итоге сойдётся, придётся постараться, чтобы понравиться Броку Рамлоу. Тревожные звоночки логики о том, что это не его, в общем-то, дело, идут нахуй.

Оказывается, муж Кэрри погиб в той заварушке с инопланетянами. Брок узнаёт об этом месяц спустя, и радуется, что не от неё. Решись она сообщить такие новости ему лично, пришлось бы её утешительно трахать, а потом мучительно долго отделываться от её попыток втянуть его в, прости господи, отношения. А так он коротает вечер воскресенья в бесцельных блужданиях по сети, натыкается на списки погибших и просматривает те, что касаются силовых ведомств, в поисках знакомых фамилий. К счастью, кроме того копа, таких в списках оказывается всего две, и к тем не сразу удаётся вспомнить лица и точки пересечения.  
Будильник вытаскивает Брока из проруби, в которой он снова оказался коровьей лепёшкой, на этот раз обладающей чем-то вроде полосатого хвоста, позволяющего ей двигаться. Правда, только по проруби. В ЩИТ он прётся в настроении «умри всё живое», и неожиданная пробка, о которой ему не сообщает навигатор, ни хера не улучшает ситуацию. Из-за двери бардачной раздаётся хохот, сквозь который пробивается вопрос:  
– Прямо таки в жопу? – Джерри – Джером Джефферсон, блядь, о чём думали его родителя, давая ребёнку такое имя? Вернулся с реабилитации, сборник шуток за триста.  
В Страйке числится десять человек. До гибели Большого Джона это были десять бойцов и командир, теперь их всего десять, Рамлоу так и не нашёл им подходящего новичка. И за последний год они ни одной операции не провели полным составом. Не то чтобы с их работой это так неожиданно, но Брока это коробит, если не сказать бесит, и лишних напоминаний об этом он не любит.  
– Ну, типа в бедро, дюйма на три ниже, но ты ж понимаешь, это уже мелочи. – Ага, Баз тут. Собрались, блядь, подруженьки. Рамлоу уже тянется к ручке двери, чтобы разогнать этих базарных баб, но останавливается.  
– Кстати, тут поговаривают, что, пока меня не было, командир, успел охмурить Капитана Америку? – Опаньки, ну, приехали.  
– Мэй, что ли, поговаривает?  
– Ну, слова Мэй на десять делить надо в таких вопросах. Но даже Санчо, который мир вне прицела вообще не отображает, и тот заметил, как Кэп вокруг него вьётся.  
Как перестать охуевать от происходящего, никого при этом не убив?  
Не дав себе узнать мнение База, спасая то ли свои нервы, то ли его голову, Брок открывает-таки дверь и хмуро оглядывает собравшихся.  
– Утро. – заявляет Брок так, чтобы однозначно дать понять, что оно ни хера не доброе. Но руку Джерри, конечно, протягивает, и тот её пожимает. – В строю?  
– С завтрашнего дня. Заскочил узнать как вы, а вы без меня, оказывается, дрессировкой динозавров занимаетесь.  
– Джефферсон!  
– Разрешите обратиться, командир? – ох и наглая у него рожа! – Приказ о моём возвращении к службе ещё не подписан, сэр. Так что наложить на меня взыскание не представляется возможным, сэр. Мне очень жаль, сэр.  
Сука.  
– Ну какое взыскание, Джерри? У тебя облегчённый режим тренировок ещё на два месяца. – радушная улыбка в исполнении Брока Рамлоу заставляет того, кому она адресована, хорошенько задуматься о том, всё ли он делает верно. – С завтрашнего дня займёшься переучётом инвентаря, оружия, техники и спецсредств, в следующую пятницу с утра отчитаешься мне и пойдёшь в бухгалтерию со служебками на списание.  
Джерри бурчит что-то неразборчивое, но с такой интонацией, чтобы её при всём желании нельзя было принять за неуважительную, подруженьки удаляются. Чем бы солдат ни занимался, лишь бы заебался. Не главный рабочий принцип Брока, но дураков надо учить, а то так дураками и помрут.  
Он запускает компьютер и идёт курить, а когда возвращается, на столе слева от монитора стоит стаканчик горячего кофе.

Ко Дню Независимости Страйк полным составом в строю, что выглядит как начало белой полосы, и ловит ОПГ на живца, что выглядит чужой работой. Снова. Но тут хотя бы всё понятно. Ничего не стоило повязать их ещё на этапе подготовки, но недотеррористы планируют захват пафосного летнего лагеря для золотой молодёжи, а Фьюри хочет заполучить в должники пару сенаторов, чьи отпрыски туда сосланы. Так что ребята Рамлоу подпускают придурков на территорию и аккуратно вяжут, не сильно попортив им шкуры.  
– Командир, вас снимают, второй этаж. – Передаёт со своего наблюдательного пункта Санчо. Брок, уже вызвавший вертолёт за задержанными, оглядывается наверх и видит двух девиц лет пятнадцати, щёлкающих мобильниками. Он резким движением закрывает лицо ладонью и отворачивается. Надо же, такие молоденькие, а уже беспросветные дуры.  
– Шугани их. Только без травм.  
Санчо не отвечает, но подоконник возле девиц разлетается каменным крошевом. А ведь они наверняка считают, что ничего с ними не случится. Что папины денежки и пулю остановят, и ублюдков-похитителей заставят обращаться с ними осторожно. Брок сплёвывает на газон и идёт искать директора заведения – надо заставить малолетних дебилов поудалять всё, что они успели наснимать.  
Операцией Рамлоу доволен. Ребята сработали слаженно, никто не проебался, Фьюри грозит благодарностью в личное дело, хотя лучше бы, конечно, погрозил отгулом. Рамлоу не сразу отображает, что День Независимости – это ещё и день рождения Роджерса. Ну, то есть, вообще не отображает, конечно. Весь четверг юристы занимаются изъятием фото операции из социальных сетей, Айша находит всё новые и новые, а под вечер одна региональная газета выходит с заголовком «Преступность вызывает у стражей порядка фэйспалм» и фото Брока, закрывающего лицо, на фоне задержанных. Снято, видимо, из окна этажом выше того, по которому стрелял Санчо, и Рамлоу клянёт тупых подростков, старого манипулятора Фьюри, свою ржущую команду, но смеётся, конечно, тоже. Стражем порядка его ещё ни разу не обзывали.  
– И тут хаосу пришёл порядок. – Провозглашает Том.  
– Вот уж действительно! – отзывается видимо понявший контекст Баз. Остальным просто смешно, и без контекста.  
Утро пятницы встречает его не стаканчиком кофе, а пустой кружкой, на одной стороне которой изображён его фэйспалм во время операции, а на другой узнаваемым шрифтом значится «Instagram Queen». Шутеечка в духе Патрика, мать его за ногу.  
В полдень приходит приказ об отгуле для всего отряда, собственно, от полудня. Рамлоу точно знает, что никакого отгула не просил, а потому письмо пропускает и узнаёт эту новость от заявившегося в спортзал Роджерса. Тот заходит, когда Брок висит вниз головой, зацепившись ногами за турник, и качает пресс. Без футболки, потому что та за двадцать повторов сползает к подмышкам. Роджерс оглядывает его таким голодным взглядом, что, кажется, сейчас сожрёт и косточек не оставит. Долгим голодным взглядом. И сглатывает. Брок смотрит, как под кожей его шеи двигается кадык.  
Неловкой паузы не случается. Весь обмен взглядами занимает от силы пять секунд, Брок даже не сбивается с ритма. К тому моменту, когда он добивает счёт и слезает, Роджерс уже сообщает, что с четырёх заказал террасу итальянского ресторанчика в трёх кварталах на запад, и да, Джек, можно плюс один, но для Дженни он отгул уже не устроит, и это всех касается насчёт плюс один.  
– Так что давайте до вечера. Рамлоу. – Кэп кивает, бросает на него ещё один короткий взгляд и выходит.  
– Господи ёбаный боже, что ж ты не найдёшь себе кого-нибудь, кто захочет тебя в ответ, и не прекратишь так на меня смотреть?! – вслух Брок этого, конечно, не говорит. То ли он неожиданно разувает глаза, то ли эмоции внутри Роджерса накаляются, но сейчас об Кэпа уже можно обжечься. Рамлоу заводит приказ об отгуле в базу, и идёт принять контрастный душ. 

Только выйдя из душа он интересуется, что, собственно, творится. На каком-то шестом чувстве не задаёт вопрос всем присутствующим, а отводит в сторонку наиболее тактичную Мэй.  
– Так у Капитана день рождения в среду был. – Старательно скрывая удивление, объясняет она.  
– Бля-а-а-а. – тянет Брок. Разувать глаза надо было как-то глобальнее. Чем он вообще занимается, что пропускает такие вещи? Командир, сука. – Надо что-то придумать с подарком.  
– Так уже придумали всё. – удивление в её голосе прикрыто ещё хуже. – Стереосистему ему купили, кстати, в бардачной вторую неделю стоит.  
– Стереосистему? – с сомнением повторяет Рамлоу.  
– Командир, вы сейчас кого обидеть хотите, меня или Капитана? – она не вскидывается, но напускает на себя только иронии, что выглядит почти карикатурно. Брок вспоминает это её выражение лица: шесть лет назад, только оказавшись в команде, Мэй с таким вот ироничным видом реагировала на любое сомнение в её компетентности. – Я к нему даже в гости напросилась перед покупкой, чтобы точно знать, на какой объём помещения рассчитывать.  
Что, блядь, ещё он пропустил в жизни?  
– Ладно, понял, извини. Сколько с меня?  
– А вы уже скинулись. – отмахивается она. – Ну, за вас Джон скинулся, он сказал, что вам должен был.  
– Какая у моей команды удивительная и насыщенная жизнь. Вам командир нужен вообще?  
Мэй оглядывает его, прищурившись, но, в конце концов, отвечает.  
– Нужен, конечно. Выгоните нас собираться, а то так и припрёмся к Капитану Америка на праздник потные и по форме.  
Кто бы что ни говорил про отделение личного времени от рабочего, а Брок получает удовольствие от таких посиделок с командой. Он в принципе считает, что ценность личного времени сильно преувеличена, хотя и не требует от своих ребят служебного рвения выше положенного.  
На террасе ресторанчика, умно расположенной не на улице, а во внутреннем дворе, они сдвигают несколько столиков в один большой прямоугольный, и рассаживаются так, что по правую руку от Брока оказывается Джек, а по левую, уже по другой стороне стола, – Кэп. Брок уверен, что выбирает себе место сам, и хоть убей, не может сказать, как выходит, что это место рядом с Роджерсом.  
Мэй вручает подарок, поздравляет героя вечера от всех сразу, и вечеринка плавно перетекает в формат обычных посиделок Страйка. Роджерс этим, кажется, доволен. Через пару часов к ним присоединяется Джекова Дженни и новенькая мулатка из снабжения, которая то ли не знает о репутации Джона, то ли плевать на неё хотела. Айша с надеждой смотрит на входящих, потом выдыхает, мотает головой и принимается рассказывать о том, как в реабилитационном санатории за ней ухаживал очень настойчивый ВДВшник. Галантность в исполнении десантника, да ещё пересказанная острой на язык Айшей занимает всю компанию, временно прервав все отдельные разговоры.  
Кэп улыбается и пьёт газировку из высокого стакана. Через трубочку. Обхватывает губами самый кончик изогнутой трубочки и всасывает чёртову газировку, чуть втягивая щёки. И Брок смотрит, как трубочка при этом проникает в его рот ещё на дюйм, и как плавно движется кадык, когда он сглатывает. Интересно, есть ли у сверхчеловека рвотный рефлекс? Господи боже, Броку срочно надо потрахаться. От спермотоксикоза, говорят, умирают, не то что голубеют. А Роджерсу нужно найти себе кого-нибудь и перестать направлять всё своё обаяние на Брока.  
В этот момент Кэп оборачивается, улыбается и, словно продолжая прерванную реплику, выдаёт:  
– Мне Наташа подарила два билета на концерт. Любопытная группа, играют джазовые и рок-н-ролльные версии разных известных песен. Сходишь со мной?  
И не успевает Брок закатить глаза, наклонить голову, набрать в рот воздуха, чтобы объяснить свой отказ доходчиво и ясно, тут же добавляет:  
– Это не свидание, я услышал тебя в первый раз. Просто подумал, что тебе понравится.  
Брок выдыхает набранный в лёгкие воздух вхолостую и спрашивает:  
– Когда?

Концерт случается через выходные. К этому моменту Рамлоу с отрядом неплохо отличаются на четырёхдневных межведомственных учениях, или как там официально называется это выяснение у кого длиннее между ЦРУ, АНБ и ЩИТом. Брок ещё присматривает себе новичка среди разведчиков – технарь, обрушил их прослушку какой-то приблудой. Приблуду он на полигон тащить не имел права, получил за это выговор, но Броку, в общем, поебать, Броку нравится, что парниша об этом подумал вообще. С предложением работы Брок тянет – кандидату двадцать семь, считай, как Роджерсу, и Броку тяжеловато признать за сопляком необходимый жизненный и профессиональный опыт. Но, с другой стороны, он сейчас хорош, а лет через пять может либо скурвиться, либо заделаться в идейные, и хер ему тогда, а не новичок.  
А ещё к концерту Брок заработал растяжение голеностопа, и одновременно бесился по этому поводу и радовался, что с учениями это связано не было. Поэтому он сидит за столиком – благо, толкучки вокруг нет – и треплется со своим спутником. Музыка приятная, пиво приличное. Брок рассказывает про парнишу из силового крыла ЦРУ, которого хочет сманить к себе. Роджерс ни слова не говорит о броковых заморочках насчёт возраста, но так улыбается, предлагая дать парню хотя бы пройти начальные тесты, что Брок понимает – заметил. Ну, или кто-то из ребят нажаловался. В общем, отобразив, как Роджерс отстукивает ногой ритм начавшейся песни – чего-то непривычно современного и попсового для этой команды – Рамлоу выдаёт:  
– Давай баш на баш. Ты идёшь танцевать под эту песню, а я зову Сэма на первичные тесты. Познавай современные развлечения.  
– Договорились. – тут же соглашается Роджерс. Потом смотрит на танцпол, линия его плеч делается напряжённой, но он кивает Броку, решительно встаёт и идёт в толпу.  
Как огромный Роджерс пропадает из его поля зрения, хер его знает. Появляется он минуты через три, так же внезапно, как будто из-под земли, падает на своё место, делает большой глоток пива и качает головой.  
– Не мой тип современных развлечений. В сороковые надо было думать только о том, как не отдавить ноги партнёрше, а в такой толпе в принципе невозможно никого не зашибить ненароком.  
Брок ухмыляется и делает неопределённый жест рукой с зажатой в ней бутылкой.  
– Ну, зато ты теперь это знаешь.  
Из толпы вываливается девица с раскрасневшимся лицом, оглядывается и идёт к их столику.  
– Привет. – улыбается она. – Могу я присесть к вам?  
Оглядывает Роджерса с ног до головы, на Брока бросает куда менее заинтересованный взгляд. Можно ли считать себя старым, если на тебя перестают пускать слюни двадцатилетние девицы?  
Роджерс повторяет Броков неопределённый жест с бутылкой пива в руке, делает лицо кирпичом и выдаёт таким тоном, как будто появление девушки застало его посреди реплики:  
– В общем, кроме формальной логики первичных тестов, к критериям предварительной оценки предлагается добавить достижения на прошлых местах работы, подтверждённые работодателем. Не более семи процентов от общего числа баллов, чтобы у кандидата, прошедшего тестирование по нижней границе нормы, оставался шанс быть замеченным.  
Роджерс гнусавит, делает нелогичные паузы посреди предложений, и уже через три минуты девица, на которую не обращают внимания, без извинения сливается обратно в туман. Брок поднимает бровь, и Роджерс задорно улыбается в ответ на его незаданный вопрос.  
– Выдержка из предложения по оптимизации от Хилл. Так было проще всего умерить её интерес.  
– По памяти? – дождавшись утвердительного ответа, Брок смеётся. – Нестандартное использование специальных знаний и умений в гражданской жизни.  
Роджерс разводит руками, но для того, чтобы жест вышел виноватым, он слишком плохо сдерживает довольную улыбку. Откуда-то снова появляется та девица и, не сказав ни слова, уносит с собой лишний стул от их столика, на котором она до этого сидела.  
– А она зря времени не теряет, уже подцепила кого-то.  
– Ты бы тоже так поступил? – спрашивает Роджерс, и Брок не сразу въезжает в смысл вопроса. – Если бы заинтересовался кем-то, кому у тебя нет шансов понравиться, ты занялся бы поисками другого объекта интереса?  
– Ну, по крайней мере, отвалил бы от этого объекта. Я понимаю, когда мне говорят «нет». – Роджерс скептически поднимает бровь. – Ну, почти всегда.  
– То есть, в этом веке девушки кокетничают как-то иначе?  
– В этом веке, Роджерс, можно схлопотать иск о сексуальных домогательствах. Так что учишься различать, когда тебе сказали «нет» из кокетства, а когда действительно имели это в виду.  
Кэп, может, и ждёт, что Брок спросит его о том же, но Рамлоу считает, что без этой информации он спокойно проживёт. Куда спокойнее, чем с ней. Он смотрит, как Роджерс допивает пиво, как обхватывает губами горлышко бутылки, переворачивает её и запрокидывает голову. Сука, зачем её так обхватывать, почему нельзя было просто прижать к губам? Почему они, в конце концов, не купили разливного?  
Всё член. Так Рит обозначает терминальную стадию недоебита, когда готова броситься на первого встречного. Кажется, Брок планирует познать это состояние на пятом десятке. Отказавшись от предложения Роджерса подкинуть его домой – Кэп на мотоцикле, это был бы явный перебор гомоэротизма на один вечер – Брок идёт к метро, не к ближайшей станции, а к той, что находится на прямой к его дому ветке.

Вот он, Брок Рамлоу, агент ЩИТа сорока четырёх лет, командир отряда Страйк. У него есть любимая работа, в которой он, несомненно, хорош. У него есть его ребята, которые почти как семья, несмотря на то, что тоже, в общем-то, работа. Есть квартира – небольшая, но ему одному хватает, и есть куда пустить переночевать кого-нибудь из отряда, если у них вдруг что случится. Какие-то сбережения, про которые он вспоминает чаще всего тогда, когда надо кому-то занять. А больше ничего и нет.  
Брок останавливается, оглядывает себя в витрину, тормозит такси и отправляется в ночной клуб.  
Молоденькие девочки всё-таки обращают на него внимание. У этого интереса есть обратная сторона – ему остаётся только надеяться, что на входе серьёзно относятся к проверке возраста. Уезжает он часа через три с загорелой шатенкой лет двадцати на вид. На его вкус, на ней слишком много блёсток, но губы выглядят натуральными, и, судя по отвязному поцелую, пользоваться ртом девочка умеет. Садясь в такси, Брок называет адрес отеля и зачем-то оправдывается:  
– Извини, домой не зову, у меня бардак.  
Она фыркает, отчётливо услышав в этом оправдании жену и двоих детей, но вот Броку не похуй? Руку с его бедра она не убирает, а остальное не имеет значения.  
Он уходит, как только девушка засыпает. Платит ещё за день, чтобы её никто не будил к полудню. Сытое удовлетворение зовёт заснуть рядом и, может, повторить с утра, но видеть её без макияжа, вести потом завтракать, искать какие-то темы для разговора – слишком большая плата за расслабленный утренний секс, который ещё не факт, что случится.  
С Рит было как-то легко, что вижу – то пою, с Кэрри не напрягало и помолчать, но когда из неё выплёскивалось накопившееся недовольство жизнью, Брок просто работал свободными ушами. А тут какая-то новая девушка, да ещё настолько моложе. Что они делают по воскресеньям с утра? Смотрят мультфильмы? Господи, какая херня в голову лезет.

Роджерс перед концертом просит номер личного телефона Брока, и как-то нет смысла его не дать, отдавало бы паранойей. Зато теперь паранойей отдаёт привычка проверять мобильник каждый час. Роджерс пишет всякую херню. Брок уверен, что случись что действительно важное, тот позвонит, и, скорее всего, на служебный. А на личном теперь копятся присланные фотки. Засунутый углом в уличную урну старый монитор на фоне рекламы скидок в магазине электроники. Шестеро подростков в метро с книжками, а рядом с ними дама за семьдесят, уткнувшаяся в мобильник. Уличный музыкант и его собака, подходящая к слушателям со шляпой. Вино, выставленное в магазине под указателем «Здоровое питание». Бартон, выбирающийся из приклеившихся к потолку ботинок.  
На последнее Брок отправляет смайлик с фэйспалмом и спрашивает:  
«Кто его так?»  
Оказывается, Старк. В супергеройской команде творится не меньший детский сад, чем в его отряде.  
Парнишка из ЦРУ проходит первичные тесты и приходит знакомиться с командой.  
– В твоём личном деле нет информации о проблемах со зрением. – вместо вопроса говорит Брок.  
– А, это. – он снимает очки и цепляет за дужку на ворот футболки. – Они без диоптрий. Такой атрибут гражданской жизни, помогает разделять работу и всё остальное.  
– Я поняла, милый! – томно выдыхает Айша. – Когда ты в очках, будем звать тебя Самантой!  
Новичок ржёт вместе со всеми, и, похоже, они действительно сработаются.  
Как только нога Брока позволяет ему полноценно участвовать во всех операциях, Страйк засылают на проверку законсервированной базы на Аляске. База вроде как Щ.И.Т.а, но то ли её потеряли после консервации, то ли просто двадцать лет о ней не вспоминали, так что сейчас никто не мог сказать, что там. От них требуется сверить планировку базы с планом двадцатилетней давности, проверить её пригодность для жизни и законсервировать обратно. В общем, холодно, скучно и две недели без связи.  
Саманта – вот привязалось же – оказывается радиотехником по образованию и долбоёбом по призванию. Пока он перенастраивает стационарные приёмники на более широкий диапазон частот, то есть меняет там какую-то часть начинки, его дёргает током. Вроде, без глобальных последствий, ожог только, но это случается на третий день, и всё оставшееся время он щеголяет перевязкой среднего пальца правой руки. Брок исподтишка фоткает идиота, чтобы отправить Роджерсу, когда появится связь.  
Вечерами они треплются о всяком, смотрят кино с ноутбука предусмотрительного Тома, и как-то получается, что скука – не худшая часть этой работы. Брок узнаёт, как их новичка занесло в силовое крыло разведки, а ещё подробности о мартовской драке в баре, после которой Патрик неделю отлёживался на больничном. Патрик Келли отлично имитирует ирландский акцент, знает все национальные танцы и не пропускает ни одного праздника. А ещё он, как это теперь политкорректно звучит, афроамериканец. Брок давно знает, что имя тот сменил в день своего совершеннолетия, но спрашивать о причинах не видит смысла. У них с рыжим Базом, который ирландцем, по его словам, никаким боком не был, есть любимый развод для непосвящённых. Патрик рассказывает о том, что он ирландец, и плавно подводит к вопросу типа:  
– Как так, ты же чёрный?  
– Нет-нет, это я чёрный. – влезает в разговор Базиль Блэк. – А он ирландец.

Фотку Сэма Брок отправляет Роджерсу, как только появляется сигнал. Что удивительно, за два часа дороги ответ так и не приходит. Брок обзывает себя истеричкой, но, закончив предварительный доклад у Фьюри, спрашивает его, где Кэп. И узнаёт, что тот взял отгул на сегодня. Впереди два выходных, и он уже может катиться на все четыре стороны до понедельника, но мысль о Роджерсе не даёт покоя. Предчувствие, придурь, положение звёзд на небе – всё говорит, что что-то тут не так. По пути от Фьюри он открывает последний диалог в телефоне и нажимает на вызов. Сигнал идёт, но трубку не снимают. Мэй знает адрес, но она в отпуске с очередным оленем, и до неё тоже не дозвониться. Он спрашивает у ребят, но никто больше не в курсе. Айша смотрит на его нахмуренные брови, бормочет что-то типа «ща посмотрим» и выскальзывает в коридор. Остальные расходятся.  
Через пятнадцать минут Айша возвращается с адресом, записанным на клочке бумаги. Брок пристально на неё смотрит, но объяснений не дожидается, а спрашивать не видит смысла. Просто благодарит, берёт сумку с вещами и выходит. До указанного адреса он добирается за сорок минут.  
Дверь открывается раньше, чем Рамлоу успевает позвонить – кажется, Роджерс куда-то собрался, он стоит на пороге в кепке и тёмных очках.  
– Брок? – удивлённо выдыхает он, и Рамлоу понимает, что по имени Кэп его назвал впервые. – Что ты тут делаешь?  
– Убеждаюсь, что с тобой всё в порядке. – понимая, как это звучит, он резко мотает головой. – Переоценил я степень твоей ассимиляции в современности. Почему трубку не берёшь?  
– Ох. Был в больнице, выключил звук, забыл включить.  
– И за шесть часов ни разу не вспомнил о телефоне?  
Роджерс отводит взгляд.  
– Извини? – спрашивает он, словно не понимает, что от него требуется.  
– Так, ладно. – Брок кивает на дверной проём. – Туда или сюда?  
– Проходи. – Роджерс отступает на пару шагов, снимает кепку и закидывает её на полку. Разувается и босиком идёт вглубь квартиры. – Кухня прямо. Как ты относишься к специям в кофе?  
Теперь Брок не понимает, чего хотят от него, но разувается и проходит вслед за Роджерсом.  
– Да чёрт его знает. Видимо, полагаюсь на твой вкус.  
Роджерс кивает и отворачивается к плите. Интересно, кто научил его одеваться? Помнится, ещё полгода назад его гардероб больше соответствовал прошлому веку, а сейчас на нём весьма приличные джинсы, футболка по размеру и больше никаких попыток прятать шикарное тело от чужих глаз. Рамлоу представляется, как в примерочную заглядывает мальчик-продавец, который приносит ещё одни джинсы нужного размера, но на самом деле просто хочет посмотреть на Кэпа без одежды. Брок трясёт головой, прогоняя картинку. Роджерс ставит чашки на стол.  
Кофе выше всяких похвал, он это озвучивает, но никакого ответа не получает.  
– Роджерс, ну выкладывай, что у тебя стряслось?  
– Я был у Пегги. – сипло выдыхает он и снова замолкает.  
– У Пегги. – повторяет Брок. Ноль реакции. – Кэп, если это о чём-то должно было мне сказать, то хочу тебя расстроить.  
Роджерс трёт глаза, опускает ладони на стол и смотрит, наконец, на Брока.  
– Маргарет Картер. Одна из основателей Щ.И.Т.а. Я… я был влюблён в неё… тогда.  
– Ага, а сейчас ей лет девяносто? – до Брока начинает доходить, почему Кэпа так размазало.  
– Девяносто три. У неё никого нет, понимаешь? Она никогда не была замужем, у неё нет детей. Я провалялся столько лет во льдах, и вот я жив, и у меня есть этот новый мир, а у неё так ничего и не было.  
И… Брок снова не угадывает.  
– Это она тебе так сказала? – кажется, он знает ответ.  
– Нет, как бы я мог о таком спросить? Но она никогда не была замужем, и…  
– Сколько Стивов Роджерсов нужно, чтобы закрутить лампочку. – Закрыв глаза ладонью, спрашивает Рамлоу.  
– Что? К чему ты это вообще? – Роджерс основательно сбит с толку, но услышать его всё ещё не готов.  
– Один. Он держит лампочку, а мир вращается вокруг него.  
На кухне воцаряется тишина, и Брок отнимает ладонь от лица. Кэп смотрит куда-то в сторону его чашки, вертикальная морщинка между бровей выдаёт напряжённую работу мысли.  
– Ты хочешь сказать, что она…  
Брок останавливает его открытой ладонью, вытянутой вперёд.  
– Я ничего не хочу сказать о ней, не имею чести быть лично знакомым. Я хочу сказать, что решать что-то за людей, не спросив, что они по этому поводу думают – плохой фэн-шуй. Что если тебе срочно надо почувствовать себя в чём-то виноватым, это, конечно, твоё дело. Но люди живут ту жизнь, которую хотят прожить. Я могу ни хера не понимать в чувствах, но я понимаю, что они – не вся жизнь. И мне кажется, что одна из основателей Щ.И.Т.а была бы весьма обижена, услышь она, что Стивен Роджерс считает её несчастной только на основании того, что она, видите ли, не вышла замуж.  
Роджерс медленно кивает. Секунд двадцать смотрит в одну точку, а потом снова кивает, уже увереннее. Потом поднимает взгляд на Брока и спрашивает:  
– Я тебе совсем идиотом кажусь, да?  
– Нет, не совсем. Даже, может быть, совсем не. Отпустило тебя?  
– Легче, да.  
– Ну, пойдём тогда?  
– Куда? – недоумевает Роджерс.  
– А куда ты собирался, когда я нагрянул?  
Он пожимает плечами.  
– Прогуляться?  
– Ну вот и пойдём, прогуляемся. Расскажешь мне про Нью-Йорк, который помнишь ты, я-то тут всего пятнадцать лет.  
– Да? А откуда ты приехал?  
И они гуляют до шести утра. Роджерс рассказывает про тридцатые, Брок – про юность и чуть-чуть про Аляску. С высоты прожитых лет многое становится забавным. Один из главных плюсов прошлого – оно уже прошло, ничего не изменишь и не отмотаешь назад, и можно воспринимать его как что-то, что тебя совершенно не касается.

В субботу ближе к полуночи Брок вертится в постели и обещает себе больше так не проёбываться с режимом дня. Ну ещё бы, спать он заваливается в восьмом часу утра, предсказуемо дрыхнет до трёх и просто не успевает достаточно вымотаться, чтобы уснуть в нормальное время. В конце концов он сдаётся, включает комп и открывает банку пива.  
Через час бесцельного блуждания по сети обнаружив себя на любимом порносайте, Брок решает, что почему бы и нет, и открывает раздел гей-порно. Тщательно проставив тэги, чтобы исключить групповуху, фистинг и всякое такое, он принимается за исследование новой для себя территории. Первые два ролика точно мимо. На первом рожа актива нестерпимо просит кирпича, это из области иррационального, просто бесит. На втором у пассива даже не стоит, и Брок не понимает, зачем такое снимать и кому оно приносит удовольствие. На третьем видео он задерживается. Двое ребят с проработанной, но не перекачанной мускулатурой неплохо смотрятся вместе. Блондин с определённого ракурса похож на Роджерса, и не то чтобы Брок ещё чего-то о себе не понимал, или сильно по этому поводу переживал, нет. Он спускает домашние штаны до колен и ласкает себя, не отрываясь от монитора. Кончает, глядя на то, как блондин заглатывает член любовника на всю длину, но ролик досматривает до конца и даже сохраняет ссылку. Выключает компьютер и отрубается с желанием не думать об этом никогда.  
Это выглядит нелепым что в целом, что в частности. Даже если проигнорировать Броков принцип «никаких интрижек на работе», ну как это можно себе представить? Эй, Капитан, не проведёте ли мне инструктаж по основам гей-секса для чайников? Роджерс, как насчёт потрахаться без обязательств, а то меня тут кризисом среднего возраста накрыло? Я в общем даже не знаю, понравится ли мне, но сплю и вижу, как трахаю тебя в рот?  
Херня какая.  
Брок ещё раз отправляется в клуб, но уходит оттуда один и довольно быстро. Пойти и снять себе мальчика ему в голову не приходит.

Он уже почти решается поговорить с Кэпом, просто вывалить на него всю правду и попробовать до чего-нибудь договориться вместе. В конце концов, не он ли пропагандирует среди Роджерса ничего не решать в одно лицо и всё выяснять словами через рот? Надо просто вызвонить его на совместную прогулку или что-то подобное, не на работе же такие дела обсуждать. Может, ближе к выходным. А пока на дворе вторник, Брок идёт по административному этажу и видит, как из лифта выходит Роджерс, который обнимает за плечи Старка. Они довольно далеко, и направляются в другую сторону, так что не замечают его. Кэп хватает Старка в охапку, даже немного приподнимает над полом, ставит обратно, слов не разобрать, но оба хохочут, потом Старк толкает Кэпа в плечо, и тот скрывается за дверью своего кабинета, а он идёт дальше.  
Брок останавливается и тупо смотрит на закрывшуюся за Роджерсом дверь. Ну, в его день рождения вечно случается какое-то дерьмо. Рамлоу, в принципе, и не надеялся, что будет иначе. Значит, знакомиться с отрядом Роджерс приведёт Старка. Не худший вариант, как ни крути. Надо дожить до пятницы, а там можно будет напиться. Отпуск взять, что ли? Только привыкнешь к тому, что всё хорошо, как жить становится ещё лучше.  
После доклада у Фьюри Рамлоу напрашивается в одиночку, сдаёт командование Роллинзу и три недели торчит на границе с Мексикой, отслеживая партию нового синтетического наркотика.

Роджерс звонит в его дверь раньше, чем Рамлоу успевает переодеться. Нет, он принял душ на базе, но шарахаться по квартире в уличной одежде не любит. Да и слишком заёбан для приёма гостей.  
– Ты, Кэп, как пиздец. – вместо приветствия говорит Брок, всё же пропуская его в квартиру. – Не даёшь по себе соскучиться.  
– Зашёл поздравить тебя с прошедшим.  
– Я не праздную.  
– Да, мне говорили. Но на три недели сбежать на миссию, никого не предупредив, как мне показалось, тоже не в твоём стиле.  
– Я передал командование, Роджерс, что тебе ещё нужно? Ты мне мамочка, чтобы я тебе отзванивался?  
– Не кипятись. – примирительно поднимает ладони Кэп. – У меня для тебя подарок.  
– Ох. Роджерс. Правила вежливости требуют, чтобы я сказал тебе спасибо, но больше всего мне хочется выгнать тебя к херам и завалиться спать.  
Брок заглядывает в протянутый ему пакет и передумывает.  
– Я даже не буду спрашивать, откуда ты узнал. – улыбается он Роджерсу. – Выпьешь со мной?  
В пакете Брукладди Октомор, ароматный, торфяной шотландский виски, пятьдесят семь градусов, не более двух тысяч бутылок в год ввозят в Штаты. Большая часть тех, с кем Брок делился таким сокровищем, говорила, что напиток на любителя. В общем, поэтому в последние годы он и не делился.  
– Давай, только немного. – Роджерс смотрит на Брока и улыбается так, словно у него сейчас морда треснет. – Опьянеть я всё равно не могу, но очень хочу попробовать то, что вызывает у тебя такой мечтательный вид.  
Виски Роджерс больше нюхает, чем пьёт, но запах ему нравится. Брок честно предупреждает, что в любой момент отключится, и просит оставить его спать на диване и захлопнуть за собой дверь. Он ещё запоминает какой-то кусок разговора – Кэп рассказывает, что начал учить шведский – но подробностей он уже не слышит, отрубается.

Снится ему, предсказуемо, Роджерс. Брок не хочет об этом думать, он хочет смотреть дальше этот великолепный сон, где Стив – можно звать его по имени – роняет его на кровать и раздевает. Почему-то Брок не может толком пошевелиться, даже подставиться под прикосновения, но большие горячие ладони и так не обделяют вниманием ни дюйма. Оглаживают плечи, проходятся по животу, легко касаются шеи. Звякает пряжка ремня, и джинсы с Брока стягивают вместе с бельём. Потом снимают носки, и Брок скорее чувствует, чем видит – голову он поднять тоже не может – как к его колену прижимается щека. И чувствует выдох на внутренней стороне бедра. Броку хочется как-то его подогнать, но всё, что у него выходит, это еле слышный выдох:  
– Стив!  
Ощущения прикосновений исчезают. Нет, сука, так не бывает, Роджерс не может прокинуть Брока ещё и во сне! Он невероятным усилием вскидывает бёдра, получается ими только дёрнуть, и выдыхает ещё:  
– Блядь, пожалуйста!  
В ответ раздаётся низкий отчаянный стон. Горячие ладони возвращаются, проходятся от коленей вверх до паха, над членом Брока склоняется светловолосая голова. Ему очень обидно ни хера не видеть, но он закрывает глаза и старается по максимуму чувствовать.  
Язык проходится по всей длине ствола, снизу вверх, потом губы накрывают головку, но не втягивают, а просто целуют. Броку хватает воображения, он столько часов провёл, пялясь на эти губы, что сейчас видит всё как наяву. Вот Стив обводит головку языком, щекочет уздечку, пропускает за щёку. Чёрт, нет, Брок должен это видеть, никакое воображение тут не поможет! Одна большая горячая ладонь ложится ему на живот, вторая обхватывает член у основания, направляя его глубже в рот. Головку упирается в ребристое нёбо, потом в горло, а потом Стив сгла-ты-ва-ет и пропускает его ещё глубже. Выпускает изо рта целиком, покрывает влажными поцелуями, а потом снова принимает в самое горло.  
Брок не стонет даже – скулит. Этого всего слишком много. Стив поглаживает его за яйцами, сжимает бёдра, очерчивает живот, обводит соски, и кажется, что всё это одновременно. И принимает его член на всю длину, умудряясь ещё языком что-то выводить. Когда Стив оставляет во рту только головку и, периодически её облизывая, начинает быстро ему отдрачивать, Броку хватает, наверное, минуты. Предупредить он не может и не хочет, просто кончает Роджерсу в рот, но, судя по довольному стону, тот не против. Последняя картинка перед глазами: Стив стоит на коленях на кровати, запрокинув голову, и кончает Броку на живот.

Просыпается он ближе к полудню, и хоть убей, не помнит, как и когда переоделся в домашние штаны. Но сочетание приятного сна и удобного родного матраса приводит его в отличное настроение. Брок вызывает службу клининга, поскольку трёхнедельная пыль на оставленном перед отъездом бардаке не вызывает у него трудового энтузиазма, и идёт в город: позавтракать, постричься, купить какой-нибудь жратвы домой. К его возвращению квартира блестит, как яйца у кота, и он накидывает работницам ещё по десятке сверху.  
На следующий день, так и не найдя приличной альтернативы, Брок открывает сохранённую ссылку на порноролик и примерно на второй минуте понимает, что его постригли точно как второго парня на том видео. Он ржёт, ржёт и не может остановиться. Наверное, это истерика, но ему действительно очень смешно.

Спится ему херово, и в понедельник он оказывается на службе на полчаса раньше, чем обычно. И в лифте сталкивается с Роджерсом. Нет, не так. Между уже почти закрывшимися дверями лифта появляется ладонь, отжимает створку в сторону быстрее, чем срабатывает автоматика, и в кабину вваливается Роджерс, улыбающийся и запыхавшийся. Запыхавшийся Роджерс, это на какой скорости он бежал, чтобы по нему это было заметно?  
– Роджерс. – сука, как у тебя рожа не трескается так улыбаться, да ещё и утром понедельника?  
– Рамлоу. – внимательно оглядывает его и протягивает стаканчик с кофе.  
Брок делает глоток и зачем-то комментирует:  
– Ты варишь лучше.  
Роджерс прищуривается и внимательно на него смотрит, в кои-то веки в лицо, а не облизывает взглядом с ног до головы.  
– Мне надо было остаться и сварить тебе кофе с утра?  
– Боже упаси. – отмахивается Брок. Ещё чего не хватало, проснуться из порнографического сна в эротическую реальность. Потом смотрит на изменившегося в лице Кэпа и добавляет. – Ничего личного, но я плохо переношу других людей на своей территории.  
Кэп хмыкает. Не верит, конечно. Да пусть думает, что хочет. Брок выходит, махнув рукой на прощание.

В бардачной почему-то оказывается Айша, которую сложно назвать жаворонком. Она грызёт яблоко и выглядит довольно агрессивной даже для утра понедельника.  
– Утро, командир. – здоровается она и с места в карьер предлагает. – А мы не хотим перенести стрельбы на какую-нибудь периферийную базу?  
– В принципе, можно. – кивает Брок. Он и сам об этом подумывает. – Ты чего тут в такую рань?  
– Подвезли. – угрюмо отмахивается она. – А вы сегодня свой кофе по пути встретили? Или не отпускали просто?  
Сложнее всего Броку даётся мысль о том, что она не охуела, она заботится.  
– Айша, какого хера?  
– Да ладно вам, на вас ставки не делают только из уважения к вам.  
– Говори честно, из опасения. – фыркает Брок.  
– Не без этого. – серьёзно кивает она.  
– Готов поспорить, что он нам скоро приведёт Старка знакомиться. Если мы, простые смертные, достойны такого знакомства.  
Брок понимает, что перегнул палку, и что повода так думать Роджерс не давал ни под каким углом. Айша молчит и смотрит исподлобья, то ли осуждающе, то ли сочувственно, как на дурака.  
– Да ладно тебе! – взрывается Рамлоу. – Он его чуть не на руках, блядь, таскает по всему Щ.И.Т.у!  
Айша сдерживает смех, но улыбку удержать не может, и Брок отворачивается, включает компьютер, щёлкает чайником, просто чтобы чем-то себя занять.  
– Это, конечно, не моё дело, но…  
– С этих слов всегда начинается самое наглое вторжение в частную жизнь. – предупреждает Брок, давая ей возможность вовремя заткнуться. Но Айша её игнорирует.  
– Ну честно, командир, Капитан тактильный, как детёныш панды. – от такого сравнения он давится кофе, который в этот момент решает допить. – Он всех тискает, как котят. Ну, всех, с кем сошёлся, видимо. Да блин, он даже когда руку кому-то пожимает, всегда хватает человека левой рукой за плечо.  
Брок встряхивает головой, но херня из неё не уходит. Он совершенно уверен, что Роджерс до него лишний раз не дотрагивается. И это бесит с невероятной силой.  
– Так, шла бы ты отсюда, пока ещё чего не ляпнула.  
Айша благоразумно – для разнообразия, видимо – сваливает.

Отстреляться их отпускают без лишних вопросов, но исключительно на базу предварительной подготовки в Монтане. Конечно, кому ж ещё в октябре хочется на границе с Канадой торчать? Только команде Рамлоу. Впрочем, никто не жалуется, все помнят Аляску. Тому так вообще не терпится посадить самолёт на четырехсотпятидесятиметровую ВПП, аж светится от желания выебнуться.  
Рамлоу ещё нужно по одиночке отчитаться, поэтому он с шести утра на службе. Голова гудит так, что, кажется, лучше бы и не ложился. Бумажки тоже не делают жизнь легче. Интересно, что Фьюри выторгует у федералов за пойманных контрабандистов? Но даже этот интерес не заставляет мозг работать. Хреновато. Брок идёт курить, в нарушение всех инструкций высовываясь из окна в конце коридора, и видит, как из подъехавшего кабриолета Старка выходит Роджерс. Детёныш панды, блядь.  
На кипящей злости и попытках занять мысли чем-нибудь другим с отчётами он разбирается к половине восьмого. В раздевалках ещё тишина, Брок тянется к сигаретам, но тут наступает время доставки кофе. Исключительно радостному Роджерсу очень хочется подправить улыбку кулаком. Броку даже интересно, настолько ли ему доверяют, чтобы пропустить первый удар? Вместо того чтобы предложить ему сесть, Рамлоу встаёт, обходит стол и забирает свой стаканчик у Кэпа из рук.  
– Не надоело ещё?  
– Нет. – даже не думает оправдываться Роджерс.  
– А Старк знает, что ты каждый день таскаешь мне кофе?  
Он пожимает плечами  
– Кажется, я говорил. А при чём тут... – а потом внимательно вглядывается в глаза, и на его лице появляется уже знакомое голодное выражение. – Брок?  
– Так, не знаю, что ты там себе придумал, просто иди, пожалуйста, нахер, у меня работы до завтра, а времени до двух. Спасибо.  
Нет, Брок не забыл о своих планах поговорить с Роджерсом, но не так и не сейчас же! Кэп делает шаг вперёд, и Рамлоу, чтобы избежать вторжения в личное пространство, не отступает, а упирается свободной от кофе рукой ему в грудь. Не самое лучшее его решение – теперь ему самому это прикосновение кажется слишком интимным.  
– Нет, давай сначала разберёмся с тем, что ты себе придумал. – руку Брока он не сбрасывает, наоборот, кладёт свою ладонь поверх его. Ну заебись, стало сильно легче. – Видел, что Старк меня подвёз?  
Брок набирает в лёгкие воздух для злой отповеди, но ему не дают вставить ни слова.  
– И решил всё, не спросив меня. А Тони возился с моим мотоциклом до утра и не успел собрать его обратно. – большим пальцем Роджерс поглаживает его запястье и как-то не заметно оказывается ближе. – Должен же я был как-то добраться сюда.  
– Роджерс, ты хочешь по печени.  
– Нет, я хочу поцеловать тебя. Но тогда точно получу по печени, понял.  
Он вздыхает, а потом кладёт обе руки Броку на бёдра и притягивает его к себе, прижимается всем корпусом, притирается пахом. В подъезде стояли трое, блядь, кто бы сомневался. То есть, в их случае, четверо, конечно. Роджерс гладит его по спине, кладёт горячую ладонь на шею, и Брок думает о том, будет ли Кэп контролировать руки, когда он будет ему отсасывать. Мысль о том, что Брок вообще будет ему отсасывать, требует времени на принятие, но он уже не сомневается, что будет. Роджерс прижимает его к себе ещё ближе, утыкается носом ему за ухо, втягивает воздух и выдыхает:  
– Бро-ок.  
Получается стон, и этого всего – горячего Роджерса, его стояка, его голоса – слишком много.  
– Погоди, меня закоротит сейчас. – Рамлоу гладит его по щеке и тут замечает, что во второй руке всё ещё держит стаканчик с кофе. Это возвращает его к реальности. – И у меня действительно в два вылет, у нас стрельбы на полигоне в Монтане  
– В любой непонятной ситуации уходи огородами.  
– Я не совсем так говорю.  
– Пусть это останется неточной цитатой. Когда назад?  
– В пятницу к обеду будем.  
– Тогда я зайду за тобой в шесть.  
– Давай на парковке встретимся?  
– Ну уж нет. Слишком много огородов по пути отсюда до парковки.  
Роджерс прижимается к нему ещё раз, вздыхает, отстраняется и уходит. Кофе в стакане ещё тёплый. В раздевалках уже кто-то гремит шкафчиками.

В пятницу никакого Роджерса в Щ.И.Т.е нет, как и информации о его местонахождении. К пиратской морде он, конечно, не идёт, но ни в одном отделе ни о каком задании для Кэпа не говорят. Брок запинывает подальше мерзкую мыслишку о том, что тот его просто кинул – Роджерс не имеет к этому отношения, только его паранойя и личный опыт. Он уже почти отрубается дома в собственной постели, когда на мобильный приходит смс от Айши.  
«Он в Польше, секретка, сроки неизвестны, на связь выходит исправно»  
«Ты взломала систему и присвоила себе высший доступ?» – Отправляет он в ответ.  
«Нет, командир. Всему виной человеческий фактор».

В следующий четверг Роджерс обнаруживается в медблоке. Брок получает два сообщения одновременно. На рабочий от дежурного хирурга – благо та оказывается хорошей знакомой – приходит:  
«19 б, должны пускать»  
На личный почти в то же время:  
«Я в порядке, но пока в этом не убедятся все специалисты, меня не отпустят».  
Брок усилием воли притормаживает себя и не бежит по коридорам. Медблок расположен как-то ебически высоко, лифт останавливается чуть ли не на каждом этаже, Рамлоу здоровается со знакомыми и пугает их своей улыбкой. И нет, по этажу он тоже не бежит.  
Роджерс сидит на койке и правой рукой набирает что-то на планшете. К левой ведёт трубка капельницы.  
– Ну, раз технику тебе не запретили, головой ты приложился не сильно. – иронии в этой фразе не звучит, только бесконечное облегчение.  
– Брок! – взял же привычку звать по имени когда ни попадя. – Меня сегодня уже отпустят, иначе я тут с ума сойду.  
Роджерс не двигается почти, только откладывает планшет, немного разворачивается и оглядывает Рамлоу с ног до головы, но ощутить на себе сто процентов жадного Роджерсовского внимания – это как окунуться с головой в кипяток. Брок тоже смотрит во все глаза, отмечая отсутствие гипса и каких бы то ни было фиксаторов. Похоже, и правда в порядке. Роджерс протягивает к нему руку, из которой торчит капельница.  
– Нет и нет. – качает головой Брок, хотя ему стоит некоторых усилий оставаться на месте. – Во-первых, дай людям спокойно сделать свою работу, в любом случае надолго тебя тут не задержат. Во-вторых, я против приобретения нового опыта на больничной койке, а этим всё и закончится.  
Роджерс улыбается и даже не пытается спорить.  
– Так что будь умничкой, – продолжает Рамлоу. – Не выноси мозг врачам, и завтра в пять я заберу тебя домой.  
– К себе домой? – без малейшего смущения уточняет Роджерс.  
– Ну не к тебе же! Я видел твою кровать, я не готов в самый интересный момент оказаться на полу среди груды деревянных обломков.  
Видок у Кэпа совершенно неадекватный, на его лице улыбка маньяка и выражение недоверия одновременно.  
– То есть, больше никаких огородов?  
– Обещаю. – кивает Брок. – Как минимум, до понедельника.

Конечно, Роджерс не дожидается пяти часов и уносится причинять кому-то справедливость. Рамлоу выясняет у медсестры на этаже, что его действительно отпустили с миром – ладно, про мир он, конечно, додумал сам, какой там мир, заебал всех в край просто. Он звонит Роджерсу и вместо приветствия выдаёт:  
– Двенадцать минут.  
– Что?  
– Двенадцать минут мне нужно для того, чтобы не спеша добраться от палаты, где ты должен был находиться, до своей машины на подземной парковке.  
– Понял. – отвечает Роджерс и отключается. И на парковке, разумеется, оказывается первым.  
Эта дорога до дома становится самой долгой в жизни Брока. Воздух в салоне можно на хлеб намазать, Роджерс молчит и явно старается лишний раз на него не смотреть. Впрочем, сам он тоже следит за дорогой с куда большей внимательностью, чем обычно. В квартиру они поднимаются, держа дистанцию в три ступеньки. 

Внутри Роджерс сразу вжимает его в дверь и целует. Нет, у Брока были весьма темпераментные женщины, но сравнивать невозможно. Роджерс его ощутимо крупнее, колется вечерней щетиной и целует так, будто хочет выпить его, будто до этого подыхал от жажды. И да, никогда раньше в процессе поцелуя Рамлоу в живот не упирался чужой стояк.  
– Роджерс. – выдыхает он, отвернувшись. Роджерс переключается в его губ на линию челюсти и не реагирует. – Роджерс! Давай договоримся на берегу.  
– М? – наконец отвлекается тот. Потом до него доходит смысл обращённых к нему слов, он принимает сосредоточенный вид, между бровей появляется вертикальная морщинка. – О чём договоримся?  
– Разбудишь меня завтра раньше девяти – можешь собираться домой.  
Он фыркает с облегчением, явно ждал чего-то серьёзнее. Брок, может, и собирался поговорить о границах допустимого, но что он сам теперь понимает в этих границах?  
В спальне – чёрт знает, как они туда добрались вообще – Роджерс быстро избавляется от остатков собственной одежды, а потом избавляет от штанов уроненного на кровать Брока. Рамлоу накрывает ощущением дежавю, что он и озвучивает, не сильно, правда, надеясь, что его услышат.  
– Действительно, повторяюсь. – ухмыляется Роджерс и ложится сверху, накрывая любовника собой, как одеялом.  
– Повторяешься? – Брок отстранился бы, но это физически невозможно. – Роджерс, какого хера?  
Стив притирается к нему ближе, Рамлоу кажется, что он сейчас сгорит только от этого прикосновения кожей к коже. Но надо разобраться.  
– Роджерс.  
Тот фыркает и влажно целует его шею, плечо, ключицу, добирается до соска, второй сжимает пальцами, и когда Брок уже готов забить на заданный вопрос, отвечает:  
– Прости меня, я не удержался. – виноватым он при этом не выглядит ничуть. – Ты был таким расслабленным, таким спокойным. И так просил! Если бы не это, клянусь, я бы нашёл в себе силы остановиться.  
И возвращается к соскам.  
– Ро-оджерс! – теперь у Брока выходит стон. – Сука, я же думал, что мне всё приснилось!  
– Я так и понял, да. Хорошие у тебя сны такие, но есть над чем поработать.  
Роджерс перекатывается на бок, утягивая Брока за собой, и продолжает изучать его руками, как будто собирается потом вылепить из глины. Сам же он гладит широченные Роджерсовские плечи, и не завидует, совсем, сжимает в ладонях ягодицы, у которых должно быть своё имя, и, наконец, решается. Толкает в плечо, разворачивая на спину.  
– Хочу тебя попробовать. – почему-то шёпотом говорит он, проводит ладонью по бедру Стива, обхватывает ладонью его член.  
Роджерс издаёт звук, похожий на шипение, и смотрит, смотрит на него так, что всё остальное становится неважным, лишь бы он продолжал так смотреть. И когда Брок успел привыкнуть с этим его взглядам? На вкус он солёный, но это как закат назвать красным – вообще ничего не выражает, но других слов в голове нет. В рот помещается от силы треть – Капитан Пропорциональность, нахер, – и Брок выпускает его и влажно облизывает по всей длине. Смазка под подушкой, но где та подушка, он не сказал бы и под угрозой расстрела. Он ещё раз проходится языком по каждой венке, увивающей ствол, облизывает ладонь и принимается не спеша дрочить ему. Ощущение не своего члена в руке одновременно ломает мозг и умножает все ощущения на три. В запах Роджерса хочется нырнуть с головой. Брок обхватывает головку, плотнее сжимает губы и всасывает столько, сколько помещается, потом ещё раз, и ещё. Стив тянется к нему, но останавливает себя, вцепляется пальцами в покрывало рядом, джентльмен, мать его. Брок продолжает двигать рукой, ускоряя темп, нагибается ниже и по очереди втягивает в рот тяжёлые яйца. Ладонь, которой до этого опирался на кровать, он перемещает Стиву под задницу и проводит большим пальцем между ягодицами, медленно и ощутимо надавливая. На сухую, без каких-то реальных перспектив, но Роджерс ждал этого, как приказа. Он коротко взрыкивает и кончает, сперма попадает на постель, на его живот, остатки Брок успевает поймать губами. Зрачки Стива расширяются – хотя куда уж больше-то? – и он, отцепившись от покрывала, гладит Брока по лицу, размазывая следы собственного удовольствия. Брок тянется к собственному члену и приходит к финишу за три движения.

– Куда тебя черти понесли? – бормочет Рамлоу, разбуженный тем, что из-под его руки аккуратно вывернулось и пропало желанное тёплое тело.  
– Девять уже. – стало светлее, Стив зачем-то раздвинул шторы. – Я и так уже три часа твой потолок изучаю.  
– Потолок – это не дело. – глубокомысленно заключает Брок и щурится, разглядывая любовника. – А ты чего такой бурундук?  
На спине Роджерса видны две параллельные жёлтые полосы, которые явно раньше были синяками. Тот недоумённо на него смотрит, а потом понимает суть вопроса и улыбается.  
– Меня из-за этого и держали в медблоке так долго. Завтра даже следов не останется, успокойся.  
– Иди ко мне. – протягивает ему руку Брок. – Буду запоминать тебя полосатым.

– У меня ирландские корни. – улыбается Кэп так, как будто это объясняет всё. В том числе то, какого хера сборы на празднование дня Святого Патрика происходят у Рамлоу дома. Ладно, хер с ним, у них с Роджерсом дома. И это действительно объясняет, чёрт.  
Патрик, как организатор бедлама, щеголяет в костюме лепрекона, и это сюр, конечно, но Америка – свободная страна, а значит, чёрнокожий лепрекон имеет право на существование. Баз идёт шутить шутки с Патриком, этнический ирландец Том решает припасть к корням. Мэй собирается замуж за своего оленя, ради такого Брок даже готов выучить, как его зовут, но пока запомнил только, что у него какая-то ирландская фамилия. Айша… А что здесь делает Айша?  
– Не мешай людям развлекаться, Брок. – отвечает ему Роджерс.  
– Если вас за что-то загребут, у меня не хватит места в машине, чтобы вас всех забрать из участка.  
– Такси вызовут. Тем более, случись что, Айшу заберёт Мария.  
– Мария?  
Роджерс смеётся и целует его, и почти заставляет забыть обо всём. Но только почти.  
– Какая Мария? – повторяет он, вернувшись в реальность.  
Роджерс улыбается и качает головой.  
– Брок, они с Хилл сошлись раньше, чем мы с тобой.  
– Твою ж мать, я опять пропустить что-то важное.  
– Ну, самое главное ты заметил. – Роджерс улыбается и целует его снова. И Рамлоу не видит никаких поводов для возражения.  
Последней подъезжает Романова и привозит Стиву наномаску. Брок начинает если не любить, то уважать эту женщину за предусмотрительность. Она присоединяется к колонне идиотов, выдвигающихся в ирландский паб в пяти кварталах от дома, и у Патрика находится для неё запасная зелёная шляпа.  
Не то чтобы Брока сильно волновали соседи или их мнение, но в окно он смотрит, прикрыв глаза ладонью. Романова кричит что-то о том, что они парад, и как нормальные участники парада должны петь. Патрику удаётся её перекричать, и по улице разносится:  
– Итак! Песня про долгую и каменистую дорогу на Дублин!


End file.
